Temporary Misplacement
by IceDynamiteDragonflyStars
Summary: Blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses- It was a simple mistake, really. And now America's at Camp Half-Blood, Jason's been abducted by Italy, Romano and Greece are launching a quest to find their missing relatives, and a camper has disappeared from the Hermes cabin under mysterious circumstances...
1. Chapter 1

**I said I wouldn't do this. By 'this' I mean 'start a new multi-chapter', but I felt I should do something for my one-year-on-fanfiction anniversary, and my joining of the Hetalia fandom. Sadly, I jump fandoms a lot, and this won't be updated a lot. I mean, I'll update, I make an effort to _not_ abandon my stories, but...**

 **Ahem. I ramble. But what I'm saying is- know what you're getting into; this most likely won't be updated for a good three weeks. I'm working on five projects, six now, so eeeh, new updates will be patchy.**

 **And finally, because shipping is _serious_ for Hetalians, couples involved in this fic are:**

 **RoChu**

 **GiriPan**

 **GerIta**

 **Franada**

 **Percabeth**

 **Frazel**

 **Jasper**

 **Caleo**

 **And hints of Solangelo and USUK. Don't shun this if you don't like the ships though, it's not really a romantic story. (Okay, I'm a hypocrite, I've shunned stories for shipping, but still.)**

 **Sorry for the three-hour-long AN. Reviews much appreciated.**

* * *

Jason was having a good day. The sun was shining (almost) the birds were singing (well, squawking) and the world was _not_ about to be taken over by a vengeful Earth goddess. Well, he was missing Leo horribly, but even that worry had been pushed to the very back of his mind by the arrival of the post that morning. Jason smiled slightly, remembering the postcard with the British stamp.

 _Yo_

 _Just wanted to check that you all are ok and not dying without me. I've missed you all, but other than that I'm just fine. I'll be back at Camp in a couple weeks, and I'll be bringing a guest if that's ok with Chiron._

 _Say hi to Mrs. O'Leary for me,_

 _Leo_

It was short and hastily scribbled, but Jason didn't mind. It was just nice to know he was alright. He took a sip of coffee. He was sitting on a bench overlooking the sea in a little town on the beach near Camp. He had planned a date with Piper and was, if he was to be honest with himself, extremely nervous.

"Ve- Americaaaa! America! Over here! Come on, Germany says we need to be at the meeting right now and he'll be so angry if we don't get there on time and then he'll make me do laps!"

Jason's head whipped around. The speaker-well, shouter really- was a messy-haired young man with an Italian accent. He was wearing a blue coat and a white shirt, and was running towards him looking rather flustered. He was about to ask him something- maybe 'Why are you using country names in reference to people?' or 'Can I help you?' when he found himself grabbed by the arm and yanked off his bench. The man was jabbering on about... Something. Clearly, he thought Jason was this 'America' person. Why anyone would be called that, Jason didn't know. Presumably it was some sort of a nickname. He tried to yank his arm out from his grasp, but he proved to be pretty strong. Simply explaining his non-America-ness didn't seem likely either, as he was talking too loud and fast for Jason to even hope to interrupt.

"So, America, how's Tony? Will he try pasta? Can we eat pizza after the meeting? Oh, I can take Germany too, I think he's starting to like pizza but he keeps putting wurst on it and he's not supposed to! Still, he'll be pleased I found you." At this point, Jason was being shoved into a car. He tried to reopen the door, but before he'd even touched the handle, his abductor jumped in and floored the gas pedal. Jason could only grip his seat, weakly try to explain yet again that he was the wrong person, and pray to Zeus they didn't crash into that tree. Or that one. Or- _cow._ Jason braced himself as the man swerved violently.

"Look, I'm not America! There's been a mistake, I'm sorry. I-" he was cut off as the car swerved again. The man had clearly not heard him, as he continued to ramble on about various Italian foods, some guy named Germany and the occasional reference to a 'Romano'. Jason groaned. Better phone Camp and explain he'd been kidnapped by a food-obsessed nutter.

* * *

America loved his home. He was walking along a motorway in upstate New York. He _had_ been driving to the meeting in the capital, but had been sidetracked by the scenery. He wanted to explore. He knew he should _probably_ be headed back to his car- he didn't want to be late for he meeting and he was looking forward to explaining his new plan to combat world hunger (use all the money England spent a year on tea to make hamburgers, and give those to people). But for now, he was happy exploring. He glanced over at the woods on his right. They looked explorable. It wouldn't take long, and besides, who cared if he was late? Meetings never started on time. He turned, and walked into the woods, whistling 'The Star-Spangled Banner' as he went.

After an hour, the woods had proved rather boring. He'd try and walk somewhere, only to find himself back where he'd started ten minutes ago. He was about to leave when a voice called from behind. "Jason? Is that you?" He turned around.

"Uuuhhh... Yeah, which way is the road? I'm sorta lost."

The person frowned. "Jason? Why are you looking for the road? Are you going somewhere? C'mon, we need to get back to camp. There's a barbecue."

America perked up. "With burgers?"

"Hell yes." America grinned. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to play along for a bit. After all, if there was free burgers... He pushed all thoughts of the meeting to the back of his mind and followed the boy into the forest.

* * *

"You're not Jason." They's just gotten out of the woods and were now overlooking a valley. It was beautiful, with a large blue house and a little cluster of cabins surrounded by fields of strawberries and a beach. Presumably it was a summer camp of some sort. He looked back at the boy.

"Uhh. No."

The kid facepalmed. "Well, you _look_ like him, at least in the forest." America nodded. He couldn't count the times he'd mistaken his allies for each other in low light. "Are you a Zeus kid?"

"Who's Zeus? Oh, oh, I know. Just gimme a sec- he's that guy Greece talked about in that meeting! Yeah!"

"Not a Zeus kid then. I'm Percy Jackson, by the way. Son of Poseidon."

"Eeeh, that other one doesn't ring a bell, sorry."

The kid- Percy- looked confused. "Are you a mortal?"

"Uuuuuhhhhh..." What should he say? Should he admit he was the personification of the USA or just pretend he was some lost hiker? He decided on the second. "Yeah?"

Percy cursed and grabbed America by the hand. "That means that the boundary's down or you don't know you're a demigod. Either way, I'll have to go find Chiron. Follow me."

And with that he set off down the hill, America lagging behind. _Oh boy, will Germany be mad._

* * *

Jason found himself shoved into a chair in what appeared to be a conference room. As it turned out, they weren't the latest to arrive- that went to a short person (Jason was trying to decide if it was a very feminine- looking man or a slightly masculine woman) who had the foolproof excuse of "I was cooking and I wanted to avoid South Korea". However, they were still late. Jason had meant to explain how he wasn't the person they wanted, but the blonde man with the accent had spent a solid five minutes yelling at them for being late, and interruptions had only made him more angry and therefore louder and harder to interrupt. Eventually, though, he had stopped and the meeting was now twenty minutes in. Jason had _still_ not had the opportunity to say anything, mainly because he two blondes sitting beside him had decided to have a fistfight after the one with the longer hair had insulted scones. Then the Italian that hadn't abducted him started yelling at the blonde and accusing him of, among other things, molesting his brother and liking potatoes.

He rested his head on the desk, closing his eyes. "America-san, what is your view on this?" The voice had an accent that was maybe Japanese or Chinese- Jason had never been good at identifying accents. He felt his shoulder being lightly tapped.

"America?" This voice had an easily recognizable British accent.

Jason looked up. "I. Am. Not. America! Look, your friend here abducted me! There's been a mistake. I don't know where your friend is, but I'm not him."

"I told you he looked different." This was the one with the shoulder-length blonde hair.

The British one scowled. "No you did not!"

"I did."

"We have a problem here!" The one who'd scolded Jason for being late banged his hands against the table. He appeared to be (somewhat) in charge, so Jason looked to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" The 'leader' cut him off.

"This needs to be discussed! In private." He added, with a glance.

"I will take care of that." The voice came from the tall guy with the tan coat who had failed to say anything for the entire meeting. He pulled a length of pipe (complete with faucet) from his coat and started swinging at Jason's head. Now he was glad of the years of training at Camp Jupiter. His reflexes were sharp enough that he could dodge with relative ease.

The leader pinched the bridge of his nose, looking a lot like he was counting to ten to try and restrain his temper. "Somebody stop him."

The person with the ponytail sighed and stood up, pulling what appeared to be a wok from... Jason didn't know. He was too busy dodging blows to the head from a lead pipe to be particularly observant anyway. The person swung the wok to try and block the pipe, and... Missed spectacularly. Jason was only aware of a circle of metal flying towards his forehead, a second or so of blinding pain, and then everything went black.

* * *

 **Happy anniversary to meeee! Hope you enjoy, review, follow maybe, and as always- Have nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you I was a slow updater. Also, I was new to the fandom at the time of my last PM; FrUK is now my ship. (To Sofia: Shut up.) But again, the main ships will be Giripan and Percabeth, so it doesn't really matter.**

 **This chapter: The disappeared camper comes into play, Jason meets the nations, America eats burgers, and China's gender is determined. Or not.**

 **Oh, and I read through the last chapter. The reason Russia attacked Jason was because he thought he was an intruder/spy/America. Sorry if it wasn't that clear. Also, Greece is referred to as Greece-san because it's from Jason's POV, and he doesn't know Japanese honourifics, and assumes that what Japan was calling him was his actual name.**

* * *

Jason woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. He shakily raised a hand to his forehead, recoiling and wincing in pain when he touched the bruised lump that had formed. What happened? He'd been kidnapped by a whacked-out Italian while waiting for Piper to show at their date. He groaned slightly. Piper. She'd think he'd stood her up, and "I was kidnapped then knocked out by a guy/girl brandishing a wok" was hardly a foolproof excuse. In fact, it was barely an excuse at all.

A few seconds after that, he noticed the hands tugging at the hem of his shirt. He opened his eyes fully- he'd been squinting, eyes adjusting to the light- and realized that there was a man with shoulder-length blonde hair and a t-shirt with the Eiffel Tower on it trying to remove his shirt. "Gah!" He did what anybody would in this situation and awkwardly kicked him in the arm. Sadly, he was lying face-up on a table and the man was bending over him, so the arm was not the best place to kick. His foot barely brushed it.

" _France!_ " The leader was storming over, scowling. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if he was hiding recording software in his shirt. He could be a spy." The man called France sent a rather perverted smirk and blew a kiss in Jason's direction. Jason squirmed awkwardly, cursing Aphrodite. This 'France' was obviously a child of hers.

The leader sent him a rather suspicious look. "How are you here? And you had better tell the truth. If you don't, we have ways of making you talk." Jason noticed his eyes flicker towards a blonde woman in an old-fashioned maid's dress who was sharpening a collection of knives. Jason noticed the guy who'd tried to kill him with a lead pipe occasionally send her terrified glances. He gulped.

"Well, I was sitting on a bench, waiting for a date, then that guy-" he pointed at the Italian "kidnapped me. He thought I was someone called America. That's all."

The man's scowl was immediately turned towards the Italian, who looked terrified. "Ve- I didn't mean to! He looked like America and I wasn't watching because I was going to be late and I knew you'd be mad and I made an effort to be early because I knew you'd be angry and please don't hit me you know how sensitive my skin is..." He continued on like this until the leader interrupted him.

" _ITALY!_ Calm down. We will simply allow this man to call home and be collected. Then we can continue our meeting."

"So... I'm not in trouble."

"No, I shall be talking to you about this with you later. However, we have wasted enough time as it is. Can anybody lend this man a phone?"

Jason shook his head. "I actually can't contact my camp by phone. But does anybody have an empty perfume bottle or something?" He knew that letting them see him Iris-messaging would be risky, as it would just look like him talking to mist. But he figured it would be worth it. He honestly wanted to get out of this room of crazy people as soon as he could.

A pretty Asian girl did, as it turned out, and he filled it with vodka, courtesy of crazy pipe dude (as Jason had officially named him), that he hoped would do the job. (He couldn't believe nobody had water.) He had offered water from the faucet at the end of his lead pipe, and then looked bemused when water didn't come out. Jason was worried for this guy. The bottle was large enough, but the call would still not be more than a minute long. He walked over to the window and started spraying the vodka into the sunlight, aware that he looked absolutely insane. The spray finally caught the light, making a rainbow. He coughed as he inhaled the alcohol, eyes watering. He fumbled in his pocket for a drachma, found one and threw it in. "Dionysus, Camp Half Blood." He watched as the rainbow transformed into a picture of a grumpy-looking Mr. D.

"What do you want?" The god took a swig of diet coke. Jason sighed in relief.

"Look, I've been kidna-" He was cut off by a girl running into the room.

"Mr. D?" The girl asked. Dionysus rolled his eyes, pointing at Jason.

"I'll get back to you, brat. What do you want?" He looked at the girl.

"I, uh... A camper's disappeared."

Mr. D grunted. "What's it got to do with me?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Chiron was?" Jason was getting anxious. It was an aerosol bottle, so he didn't have to keep repeatedly spraying, but he was running out of vodka fast. The message would last maybe a few more seconds.

"Mmph. Wasn't Peter Johnson, was it?"

"Uhm, no. Helen Karpusi."

"Helen Karpusi? And was that an Iris-Message?" This came from inside the conference room. Jason looked back, trying to identify who the voice had come from. He finally located a brown-haired man surrounded by at least a dozen cats. It was then that the vodka ran out. It had lasted longer than expected, at any rate. He twisted around to face the man.

"Uh, yes. How did you know?"

"My mother. She communicated with them a lot." Jason frowned. Was this a demigod? He didn't look at all familiar. Oh, well. Seeing as he knew about Iris-Message, he may as well ask before he retried messaging.

"Okay. Are you a demigod?" There was no reply. The man had fallen asleep. A man with Middle Eastern features and a white mask threw a book at him. He started awake immediately.

"Turkey! I will-"

"Greece-san?" The voice was extremely quiet, but the man- Greece-san?- Instantly cut himself off.

"Yes?"

"You were asked a question." The owner of the voice was a small man with a straight fringe.

"Ah, yes." Greece-san turned to Jason.

"Do you know about demigods?"

Greece-san blinked sleepily. "My mother knew many. She told me stories."

Jason wasn't sure how to take this. Maybe a legacy? In that case, he probably knew her. In his time as praetor, he'd gotten to know most of Camp Jupiter. "Okay, what was her name?"

"To humans, she was Helen Karpusi."

Jason stared at him blankly. "The one that just disappeared from Camp?" _To humans_ _?_ He now felt a little nervous. Were these monsters?

"I don't know. What camp was it, anyway?"

"It's a camp for demigods." Greece-san- now Jason thought about it, it was probably just Greece, seeing as everybody else had country names- looked fully awake.

"If you are returning to your camp, could I possibly come? My mother disappeared before, and I- if this is her, I want to find her. And if it isn't, I would like to see your camp anyway. It would be like a small part of her. She told me so much about the gods and their children." Jason decided to not comment on the slight creepiness of this.

"Sure." It was then that an IM shimmered into existence in front of Jason. It was Piper, and she looked pretty angry.

"Jason! Where are you?! You missed our date, and our camp is being overrun by a maniac who challenged Nico to a swordfight and ate all our hamburgers within three minutes!"

"AMERICA!" This was from the leader of the meeting, directed towards the man Jason hadn't noticed, standing behind Piper and eating a hotdog with Percy Jackson.

'America' grinned. "Yo, Germany! You should check out this camp! They have the best burgers of all time, and- get this- they do blue cherry coke! It's the best!"

"America, you are _an hour_ late for the meeting."

"Well, yeah, they had a lot of food! Also, everyone's going on about me being a Demi Lovato or something. Which I'm totally not. Anyway, could you pick me up? My car got towed 'cause I parked in the middle of the motorway."

Germany sighed. "I will get you. The rest of you, continue the meeting."

Jason looked at Piper apologetically. "Look, I'll explain everything as soon as I return to camp." He looked over at Germany. "If it isn't too much trouble, could I get a lift?"

"Ja, I have a big car." Piper scowled and ended the IM.

"I will come with you!" The blonde man with the eyebrows of doom spoke up.

"Me too." As did the scone-insulting one.

"Ve, don't forget me, Germany!"

"I need to bash his stupid face with a waterpipe and watch him beg for mercy!" (This dude's unnatural happiness was scaring Jason, it really was.)

"I want to come and find my mother."

"I shall accompany Greece-san."

"You bastards are taking me! You're not corrupting my brother with your stupid potato car!"

"And me, aru!"

Germany glared at the people who had volunteered. "At least four of you hate America. You just want to get out of the meeting. And the rest of you, stop volunteering. This is all my car will hold."

Jason's kidnapper gripped Germany's sleeve. "But I can come, right?"

"The eight who volunteered first can come. And before you can start punching each other, I mean England, France, Italy, Russia, Greece, Japan, Romano, and China. And I'm only doing this because you'll make a fuss and slow us down more if I refuse." There were various exclamations of happiness from those coming, and disappointment from those who weren't. Germany continued. "Austria is in charge while I am away. Everybody behave." And with that, they all left the room, Jason following behind them.

* * *

The car ride was pretty much a living nightmare. The eyebrow blonde and the one that had attempted to undress Jason spent the whole thing arguing. Then the one with the waterpipe had tried to make Jason 'become one' with him, whatever that meant. Then he'd turned to the guy/girl with the panda (Jason still didn't know) and spent the rest of the ride demanding the same thing of him. Or her. Jason was getting really frustrated by the whole gender thing. He'd mostly kept quiet, occasionally giving Germany directions. However, he did have one question. "So, why are you all named after countries?"

Germany shrugged. "We are. The personifications of countries, anyway." Jason nodded.

"I get it. I..." He hesitated. "I know a few people like that." He was thinking of the gods- personifications of love, the ocean, agriculture. "So which countries are you guys?"

Jason's kidnapper gave him a friendly wave. "I'm North Italy! People just call me Italy, though. I like pasta!"

Next was eyebrow dude. "I'm England."

The guy who'd molested him winked. " _Je suis_ France."

Waterpipe dude gave him a creepy smile. "I am Russia!"

The guy with the fringe bowed as well as he could, strapped into his seat with Greece using his shoulder as a pillow. "I am Japan. This is Greece."

The guy who looked almost exactly like Italy scowled. "South Italy, people call me Romano. I dislike potatoes and potato bastards." He directed his scowl towards Germany.

Finally, the guy/girl with the ponytail. "I'm China, aru."

Jason nodded. Maybe the fact that he was sitting in a car with nine countries should surprise him, but really, with all he'd been through, not much could surprise him. "It's nice to meet you all. Now, just turn here..."

Eventually, they arrived at Camp. There was a short dirt trail leading into the woods. Germany drove down it for a little bit before parking. With much shoving, and Romano throwing various objects at Greece to wake him (and hitting everyone else in the process), the nations pretty much tumbled out of the car. Jason led them towards the camp. He walked through the enchanted barrier protecting the camp from mortals and monsters easily, not even noticing it was there. England, both Italies, Greece, Germany and France followed. He was about to say something, reassure Romano, who was complaining about - well, everything, really - that they were almost there, when he was interrupted. "Hey!"

He turned to see China, Russia and Japan standing on the other side of the barrier, looking rather confused. Jason frowned. "You can't get through the barrier? But they can..." He looked at the countries beside him, trying to figure out what made them different. England walked over to them, passing the barrier easily. Then he walked back. He shrugged.

"I dunno why they can't get through. What is this barrier, anyway?"

"Well, it's to stop monsters from getting into the camp. It also stops mortals."

China made a rather feminine pout that did nothing to help Jason figure out the gender. "Are you calling me a monster, aru? I'm definitely not a mortal!"

"No, no, I'm sure there's a reason - I got it! The gods moved around with Western civilization, right? They spent time in a bunch of different countries. They're in America now. I guess they feel indebted to you or something, and that's why the barrier is open to you." He looked at the nations beside him. "Do you remember the Olympian gods?"

"Si, si, Grandpa Rome told me stories about Jupiter and Juno and-"

"Yes, I remember them being in Britain for a while."

"Onhonhonhon. I remember Dionysus _very_ well. We had such great times. Excellent taste in wine."

Jason nodded. "Okay, good." He turned to the countries on the other side of the barrier. "Do you remember anything?"

"I only heard about them recently, from Greece-san."

China snorted. "Western civilization. I had a great civilization while they were still figuring out how to clothe themselves."

"No, they are not familiar."

Jason nodded. "Okay. I'm sure Mr. D will give you permission to enter or something. You just wait here, I'll ask him." He gestured to the countries that had gotten through. "You can come too, if you like." He jogged off into the forest, followed by the six nations that had managed to get through the barrier.

The reactions to the camp varied. Greece looked positively ecstatic, as did Italy. Germany looked like he approved. France was disappointed there were no vineyards. Still, even Romano looked impressed, in a begrudging sort of way. He led them down towards the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D were, as usual, playing pinochle on the porch. Chiron looked up. "Jason. Where have you been?"

"Long story. Look, I need you to turn off the barrier surrounding the camp. Just for a few seconds. You see, there's some people outside."

Mr. D snorted. "The smell of all these demigods will attract every monster in the country. Nobody would be able to leave camp for months. And besides, what mortals would be so important that the barrier would have to be taken down?"

Jason gestured to the assembled countries behind him. "Recognize these guys?" He turned around to discover Germany chasing Italy, who had been distracted by a butterfly and was attempting to catch it, France and England were fighting, and Greece had fallen asleep on the ground. Chiron nodded, looking a little surprised.

"Yes. I remember each of them well. Particularly Greece. He was a small child when I last met him. I assume they are here to collect America?"

"Yeah. Well, a bit more. Greece wants to find Helen Karpusi." Chiron nodded gravely.

"I must admit, I was suspicious of her. She seemed very familiar, but I couldn't remember where I'd seen her. But now you mention it, she was the spitting image of Ancient Greece." He turned to the nations. "Might I talk to Greece?" Romano threw pebbles at him until he woke. Greece walked to Chiron, and the two spent several minutes talking in hushed voices. Romano yelled at Germany. France and England were now both sporting black eyes and large bumps on their heads. Italy attempted to flirt with a passing dryad. Mr. D did what he had been doing since they arrived, which was drinking diet coke and looking at Romano with interest, probably because he'd met somebody as permanently cranky as he was. Finally, Chiron approached the nations. "Dionysus here has agreed to let your friends enter. Meanwhile, we will be launching a quest to find Helen Karpusi tomorrow morning. The quest will include Greece, as well as some of the camp's greatest heroes. Any nations willing to join the quest will be welcome."

Germany nodded. "I will volunteer for the quest. Also, I have several questions. My first is, how is she alive? Her civilization no longer exists."

"Well," said Chiron,"That's the thing. It isn't. This camp, the Olympian gods, all remain. It is more than possible that she remained alive because of this."

"Would she not have tried to contact anybody, if she had been moving all over Europe and now America?" Germany really was a sceptic, Jason thought.

"Well, she came to the camp recently. She hadn't been claimed, but she got through the barrier easily, and had perfect knowledge of everything relating to Ancient Greece. But she couldn't remember anything about her past, or at least claimed not to. But she did leave a note, on top of her bunk, after she left. It said not to worry and that the discovery of the Roman camp had reminded her of her past, and that she had to find somebody."

Italy gasped. "Grandpa Rome!"

Chiron nodded. "Now you mention it, she may have gone to Los Angeles to find the Roman Empire, assuming the theory that the camps and gods are still keeping them alive, Ancient Rome could well be there. Now, who else volunteers for the quest?"

"Ancient Rome, aru?" China, Japan and Russia walked up behind them.

"How did you bastards get here?!" Actually, maybe Romano was crankier than Mr. D. Now that was something Jason had never thought he'd see.

"China-san was leaning against the barrier. When he fell over, we knew the barrier was down."

Germany quickly filled the newcomers in on everything. "Well, I volunteer, aru. Rome and I were... Friendly." China had said, blushing.

"I will go with China!" Russia had grinned, although Jason heard him making an extremely weird and rather creepy 'kolkolkol' noise under his breath.

"I will accompany Greece-san." Japan had blushed almost as much as his brother. The other nations agreed too. Except the Italies, who were in it for Rome, the reason was mainly 'I've got no other plans this week.' In Germany's case, it was because he wanted to meet the Roman Empire. And so it was settled. The countries would stay in the spare rooms in the Big House overnight (America was nowhere to be seen, but it looked as if he'd be dragged along too). Chiron would choose which campers would go on the quest, and they would set off the next morning.

* * *

 **R &R? **


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Very Little Happens

**I'm back! This chapter, we see the return of Leo and Nico appears** **.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, they make me so happy!**

* * *

It was about one a.m. when Leo and Calypso flew into Camp on the back of Festus. Leo was a little disappointed that he couldn't make the grand entrance he'd planned, seeing as everyone was asleep, but some things couldn't be helped. It was just good to be back. Festus landed in front of the Big House, and Leo helped Calypso off the dragon's back. She looked around, staring at the camp with a similar awed expression to a small child looking at a rainbow. Leo knocked on the door of the Big House. Chiron opened it a few seconds later, hair in curlers. "Leo! My boy, where have you been?!"

"Everywhere, really. It was great." Leo said groggily, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Calypso! Is that you?" Leo watched the centaur clop forward to engulf the girl in a hug, which she gladly returned. It took Leo a second to remember that they were related. Calypso smiled shyly.

"It's nice to see you again, Chiron." Chiron gestured that they should come in.

"Do either of you need anything?"

Leo shrugged. "Well, I was wondering where Calypso should sleep. And where I should sleep, actually." He yawned again. Just to prove his point. Chiron thought for a second.

"How about we wait until morning to announce your return to the campers, instead of waking them up. You two can sleep in the guestrooms here for tonight. Separate ones, mind. Oh, and there's some other guests staying tonight, try not to disturb them." Both nodded and set off up the stairs.

* * *

"GERMANEEEEEEEE! Come quick! There's somebody in my bed!" Leo groaned and burrowed further down into the pillows. He could tell there was light in the room, it was probably about eight. And as far as he knew, this was his bed. He'd found the room empty, although the one beside it had had two people sharing a bed. Well, this very shrill person would just have to live with the fact that he wasn't getting out of his bed any time soon.

"Well, if you didn't want people in your bed, you should have slept in it and not come into mine." This was a different voice, more gruff and with a heavy German accent.

"But it was cold," whined the first voice.

"You are disturbing this young man either way. Let's go for breakfast."

Leo sighed. Peace and qui-

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY BROTHER, YOU BASTARD?!"

"Has anyone seen my hairbrush, aru?"

"Morning, gorgeous!"

"Get the hell out of my room, France!"

-Or not. Whoever these new visitors were, they were very loud. Giving up on sleep, Leo decided to just go for breakfast. He'd just fallen into bed in his clothes, so he didn't even have to get dressed. He loved his past self sometimes.

* * *

He could sense the other campers' stares as he helped himself to some pancakes. He waved a little awkwardly. "Hey."

"LEO!" He barely had time to put down his pancakes before Piper tacked him. "Where have you _been_?!"

He laughed. "Hey, Pipes. Miss me?"

"Idiot." Then he was surrounded by his friends, all asking questions at the same time.

"Hey, hey!" He raised his hands. "Guy's gotta eat. All will be explained, promise." He looked around. "Hey... Where's Jason?" The others looked around, frowning, as they realised he wasn't there.

Right on cue, Chiron, standing at the head of the Dionysus table, cleared his throat. "May I please have your attention?" The chatter ceased as everyone turned towards him. Beside Chiron stood Jason and a bunch of people Leo didn't recognise. "We are launching a quest to find the long-lost personifications of Ancient Greece and Rome, as they would be a great help in our fight against the monsters. I believe several of you have heard of these personifications?" He gestured to the people Jason didn't recognise. Several Athena campers nodded in recognition. "This is America, England, France, Russia, China, Germany, Japan and North and South Italy. They will be partaking in the quest. We have called campers from Camp Jupiter to assist as well, searching the San Francisco area, as we are after all looking for the Roman Empire, and that is where he is believed to be. However, the nations here also believe their next move will be to return to their home countries, which leaves us with little time. The campers nominated for the quest from Camp Half-Blood are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Nico Di Angelo and the recently returned Leo Valdez." There was a smattering of applause. "I would like for these campers to meet by the Big House after breakfast. That will be all." He walked off to talk to Mr. D and breakfast resumed.

* * *

"So." Germany stared down the horseman. "What is the plan?"

"Well," replied Chiron, doing a headcount to check everyone was here and listening. They were. "You will be taking the bus to the airport and flying to San Francisco, where you will begin your hunt for the Nations."

The boy with the green eyes raised a hand. "Is it safe to fly? Like, the air is Zeus's domain."

Chiron nodded. "He wouldn't harm the embodiment of Western Culture. I am sure it is perfectly safe."

The boy looked put out, but nodded. The kids grabbed weapons from the storage room. Chiron addressed the nations. "Do you need weapons?"

Out of nowhere, Germany produced a musket, America somehow found a shotgun, Russia was holding his lead pipe, China was brandishing a wok, Japan clutched a katana, France just smirked in a flirtatious manner (Enough to bring down even the most aromantic monster), Romano had a gun, Greece had a dagger similar to Katoptris, England had a magic wand, and Italy waved a white flag like his life depended on it. Chiron stared at them, stunned.

"You all seem very prepared."

Germany nodded.

"Well, we will wait for the others before heading to the bus stop." He extended a hand to Chiron. "It has been a pleasure."

* * *

The bus ride was quite uninteresting. Nico texted. Italy had latched on to him, and spent the whole thing quizzing him about some 'Will' guy, supposedly the person he was texting. Germany didn't feel jealous whatsoever. Not at all. Not even a little bit. Greece, again, used Japan as a pillow. Japan, again, was too polite to shove him at Annabeth and make him rest on her. Annabeth indulged in some quizzing herself, asking about historical events and typing them into her laptop. A giant four-legged bird flew alongside the bus and snapped a murderous-looking beak at Russia. The demigods looked alarmed, the nations simply didn't react.

It was at that point that Annabeth started getting suspicious. But still, she shrugged it off. They arrived at the airport and got coffee. Then they went through security. The metal detector couldn't detect celestial bronze or imperial gold, but as soon as the nations attempted to step through the gates, it started beeping like a small bird being repeatedly kicked in the balls. They were stopped by the security guards, who patted each of them down and, predictably, discovered the various lethal weapons they had on their persons. So it was a choice of being arrested and detained until they could prove they were nations, or fight off the security guards and dash out of the airport, thus making themselves wanted for questioning (and probably several other things) and putting themselves at risk every time they came near a policeman.

You can guess which one they chose.

The demigods found them sitting around in a café about a block from the airport, looking sort of confused. Annabeth sat down on the Allies' table, looking like she wanted to stab each of them repeatedly in the throat. "What. Was. That." She scowled even more. She was starting to look like a bulldog, her face was so creased. Albeit a tan, blonde, pretty bulldog in an orange shirt.

Italy climbed onto Germany's lap and curled into a small ball, turning his head away from the extreme anger radiating in his direction. Annabeth was about to say something else, but she was interrupted by a low growl. Slowly, she turned. Right behind her stood a very large minotaur.

Despite the fact that it shouldn't have been possible, it looked even more murderous than Annabeth.

* * *

 **Short little chapter for y'all. Don't worry, the next will be super long to make up for it :)**

 **Just read through this for editing. I use way too many line breaks.**


	4. Chapter 4: In Which Pigeons Aren't

**Heeyyy... I was gonna update last Tuesday, really, but I wrote Out And Proud instead. It's Hetalia, based around Japan coming out to Greece.**

 **Now the shameless self-advertising is out of the way: How is life for you guys? I recently got some new zebra loaches, and that was the most interesting thing that's happened, really. I wanted to get an albino catfish and call it Gilbert, but we didn't. C'est la vie.**

 **In this chapter, our heroes are sent on a quest within a quest. A minigame, if you will. I promised this would be a super long chapter, but I honestly don't know. Oh, and happy Proclamation/Paddy's day! I was going to write a fic about it, but meh.**

* * *

Immediately, the demigods sprang into action. Percy, Nico and Jason grabbed swords, Leo's whole body spontaneously combusted and Annabeth and Piper pulled out daggers, all facing what looked to the nations like a slightly battered one-legged pigeon. What topped this in general weirdness, however, was that _nobody noticed._ A young girl also sitting outside the cafe threw the pigeon a few cake crumbs, eyes drifting straight past the half-bloods as if they simply didn't exist. Romano loudly cleared his throat. "Are we gonna go, or are you bastards just gonna go all genocidal maniac on the bird?"

"The bird?" Jason and England took a second to look at him incredulously. England's heavy eyebrows knitted together. "Does this look like a bloody bird to you?"

"Si."

Meanwhile, Piper stabbed the minotaur in the chest. It crumbled into yellow dust. Or, from the Nations' (minus England) point of view, the pigeon got sick of this particular cafe and flew off.

Nico frowned. "They can't see through the Mist."

"But... How can they see us? _Can_ they see us?" Leo asked. He waved an experimental hand in front of China's face. It was promptly slapped away. Leo cradled his not particularly injured hand against his chest. "Abuse! I could sue!"

"It's probably because they already know we're here, and the Mist couldn't really erase us from existence" said Piper. "But how do we remove it?"

"Wait." Jason squinted at England. "You didn't see a bird. What did you see?"

"A flipping great bullman thing!" He twisted around. "How did you guys not see it?!"

"Please excuse him. He has always been a little delusional, seeing fairies and things." France nonchalantly checked his manicure. "What is the Mist, by the way?"

"Well," began Annabeth. "It stops mortals seeing monsters. It makes them look like something more harmless, like a big dog. Or a pigeon. I guess we'll have to find a way to take it off you. Any ideas?"

Nico opened his mouth as if to say something. Then he shut it again. Then he opened it. "Hecate controls the Mist, right? Maybe if we could find her..?"

Annabeth sat down beside Greece. "But how could we find her?"

"Hecate? You guys have to start explaining," said China, looking quite pouty.

"The goddess of witchcraft, among other things." Japan looked quite proud that he'd remembered this. "But how-"

"Witchcraft, you say?" England looked a lot more invested in the conversation, suddenly. "I could summon her. If I could just borrow that computer..?"

Annabeth, very begrudgingly, handed it over. England typed and clicked for a good half an hour, stopping only to choke France on two occasions. "Alright, lads. I found my magic database. I summoned her by accident in the 1500s, and I could do it again. Here's what we need..."

* * *

Three hours later, they were standing in an empty alleyway, right where it intersected with a different one, circled around a large pentagram drawn by Nico and Italy. They had hit it off, God knows how. Still, Italy had apparently taken it upon himself to be a sort of guide to Nico, and Nico, to everyone's utter surprise, didn't seem to mind. Germany made a mental note to investigate. England was spreading an odd concoction of herbs around the edges of the pentagram. He carefully placed some bones, courtesy of Nico, inside it, and stood back. Then he began to chant.

" _Quero las tijeras,_

 _Je suis facille,_

 _Voy a piscina a los domingos._

 _Is maith loim tae,_

 _Is aoibhinn loim an fear fionn._

 _Polla.*"_

The first thing Germany noticed was that the bones carefully laid out inside the pentagram crumbled to dust. Then there was a bright light. He had the sudden urge to look away. He somehow felt like something terrible would happen if he looked. He covered Italy's eyes as well. When he sensed it was gone, he opened his eyes. In the pentagram stood a woman.

She had long dark curls and completely black eyes. She was beautiful, undeniably. But she also gave off a slightly off-putting aura of power and danger. This was a person who could kill you using sheer willpower. Well, not really. Willpower suggests that she would have to put some sort of effort into this. 'This was a person who could kill you just by giving it a little idle thought' would be more accurate.

Germany was almost too busy getting his mental descriptions straight that he nearly missed her beginning to speak.

"Who summons me here?"

England, apparently, had a lot of experience in summoning freaky ladies. "I did, Miss."

What with the eyes, it was hard to tell if she was actually looking down her nose at England, but she probably was. "Explain."

"Well, I er... My friends and I are on a quest to find... someone very important. But the thing is that these ones don't have the Sight. We were hoping you could maybe give it to them?"

Hecate's eyes narrowed slightly. "And why should I do this?"

"We're looking for the personifications of Ancient Rome and Greece."

"They are dead to me. Culture has moved." She ignored the nations that weren't America seething in self-righteous anger.

"Yeah, but they're not dead to _us._ Say we did something for you, and in return you take the Mist off them."

"Are you sure? It won't be easy."

"Positive."

Hecate smirked. "You're very eager. Hopefully your friends are as confident as you. Here's what you must do."

* * *

 ***England's chant was in fact just random phrases from the languages I'm learning. (Spanish, French and Irish) You can Google Translate them if you really want, but it'll spoil the effect seeing as they make no sense.**


	5. Chapter 5: In Which I Apologise To Piper

**Look at me, all back and stuff! I apologise, I had no ideas. Seriously, I was in the closet last time I updated. Seems like ages ago. Oh, wait, it was.** **On the upside, I'm putting my other projects on hiatus** **because I wanna work on this one. (Okay, my other ones are either unpopular or I have no ideas.)**

 **(Several weeks later)**

 **Holy crap. It's been a while. Writer's block. I still have no ideas. Still. I'll try. Also, the crocotta is an actual Greek monster. Wikipedia has a great list of monsters.**

 **And I know I say this every time, but things will be picking up soon. School finishes Thursday, giving me lots of time, and it's just this chapter is giving me grief. Things will** **come unstuck once I'm done, and things will be right back on track. (** **Actually, that sounds irregular and a bit awful. Thing will be right on a faster, better track.)**

* * *

 _Previously on Temporary Misplacement..._

 _Nico frowned. "They can't see through the Mist"._

 _"Hecate controls the Mist, right? Maybe if we could find her..?"_

 _''I could summon her."_

 _"_ Quero las tijeras,

Je suis facille,

Voy a piscina a los Domingos.

Is maith liom tae,

Is aoibhinn liom an fearr fionn.

Polla. _"_

 _This was a person who could kill you using sheer willpower._

 _"Say we did something for you."_

 _"Are you sure? It won't be easy."_

 _"Positive."_

* * *

Percy's feet sank into the soggy moss. Water seeped through his trainers, making his feet uncomfortably wet. He thought about having dry socks, and breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the water vanished.

"It should be here somewhere." Annabeth was staring at her pocket-sized book of monsters. "Now. Does everyone know what we're doing?" The demigods nodded. They had left the nations at the park gates. They wouldn't be able to see the monster anyway, making them useless. Well, except England, who had opted to stay back and fight France. Still, if the campers did manage to kill the thing, the nations' fighting skills would come in very handy.

"Alright," said Annabeth. "We'll go over the plan again. Remember, the crocotta will be able to copy our voices flawlessly. For that reason, we will all stick together. No exceptions."

You may be wondering what they were doing in a park at eleven p.m., hunting down a monster, when they had ancient civilisations to be finding. Well, Hecate had decided to give them a theoretically simple quest: Kill monster, mist lifted. Even so, Annabeth couldn't shake the feeling that it was more complicated than it looked. Even with the knowledge granted by her pocket book of monsters.

The crocutta, it said, originally resided in Africa, looking like a golden hyena. It would impersonate the voice of a loved one or somebody in trouble, and tear whoever came to their aid to pieces. Then it would eat them. Annabeth didn't know why Hecate cared about it being destroyed, but you didn't argue with the goddess of curses.

Something cackled. Annabeth whipped around, ponytail slapping against her cheek. She shone her torch into the nearby hedges, looking for the perpetrator. A light breeze ruffled the leaves.

Again, the noise sounded. The demigods moved closer together, standing in a rough circle, back to back. This had to be it. Still, it sounded so... _Human._ Enough so that even Annabeth doubted that this could really be their monster. They moved towards the source of the noise. In hindsight, that wasn't the best idea.

Then it appeared, and all doubt was gone.

The monster was bigger than expected, at eye level with Nico. It looked like a (very, very) large dog or hyena covered in coarse, sandy hair and it had wicked black eyes. And the teeth. Annabeth, to her shame, stepped back. Its teeth were triangular, like a sharks, with at least three rows. And they were all bared at the campers.

Suddenly, Riptide was buried in between the crocutta's ribs. Annabeth mentally face palmed. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were _going_ to attack together, so it had a quick death that didn't involve mauling or anger or possible eating of demigods.

The crocutta growled, fur standing on end. Then it did what everyone didn't expect and ran off. Percy put his hands in his pockets. "D'you think that would kill it?"

Annabeth sighed. "No. Remember the plan?"

"Well, it was just standing there. I thought everyone else would-"

He screamed. Loudly, eyes fixated on Annabeth. Piper, Jason, Leo and Nico immediately turned to look at her as well. Annabeth was about to ask Percy what, exactly, was wrong with him, when she realised his mouth was closed. She was about to do some actual screaming –"Turn around! It's not Percy! It's going to attack"– When Piper was pounced on. More actual screaming ensued as she was dragged into the undergrowth. And of course, Jason had to follow her. And Nico and Leo had to follow him. And just like that, they were split up and their plan had failed.

Percy hung back only because Annabeth grabbed his arm and dragged him. Riptide had appeared and he was gripping it so hard his knuckles were white. "No. We have to stick together. It will try and trick us and the others. What we have to do is regroup and find it together." Percy nodded and grabbed her hand, fingers weaving between hers.

And so they set off into the darkness.

* * *

 **I don't know what Europe did to piss off Zeus, but there's a crazy thunderstorm happening right now.**

 **Also, I apologise to Piper for making her the captured one. Nothing personal, it's just that everyone else could have burned/electrocuted/drowned the thing or shadow travelled away, and Annabeth was my POV character, so getting her captured would kill the suspense.**

 **On a more relevant note, I think I'm over the writer's block.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tiny Note

**Just a note here: I'm not abandoning the** **fic, it's not dead, but I am beginning a new update schedule. I'm going to write all the chapters, finish the story, get my act together, and then I'll post the it. Consistent updates every week. Although there might be a month or so while I actually write the thing (I've a busy summer ahead of me), the fic isn't and won't be abandoned.**

 **Thank you for the support,**

 **Rose.**


End file.
